This will be the first symposium in Ultrasoft X-ray Microscopy. The object is illuminated with soft (approximately 10A degrees) x-rays. An image is obtained either by projection on a photoresist plastic or by use of special x-ray optics. Although it is a general technique, it has a potential of 50 degrees A resolution and a differential contrast between water and cell structures that is not given by any other technique in biology. The technique emerged because of several developments; synchrotron storage rings with high, tunable x-ray intensity; other intense x-ray sources; differentially pumped environmental chambers (DIFPEC's) which allow biological specimens to remain hydrated in vacuum pumped machines; development of the micro-electronics and micro-information storage industries, and realization that the method allows sensitive analysis of the biologically important light elements. The symposium brings together physicists, materials scientists and biologists interested in various aspects of the technique; Soft X-ray Sources, Monochromators, Collimators and Focusing Devices; Recording Materials for Soft X-ray Sources, and Applications in Materials Science and Biology. Hence, it is possible to discuss efficiently, further development of the method. Approximately, twenty-three leaders of groups working in this area in the U.S.A. and abroad have expressed strong interest in making contributions to the meeting.